Romeo and Juliet
by UnDetectedWriter
Summary: Amy signs up for auditions and she signs Sonic for auditions too! Now Sonic is playing as Romeo while Amy is Juliet. But Sonic does not know that there is a kissing part! How would he react and does he start to have feelings for her?
1. A play?

**Hello people fanficgal08 here! This is my first story so go easy on me ok?**

The city was filled with mobians walking back and forth in the crowed streets. One of them was Amy Rose, who just finish her daily shopping.

" That will do for today" she said with her arms filled with shopping bags.

While she was walking she stop in front of a building, a theater to be correct. Next to the main entrance was a sign that said...

_Webster Theater presents..._

_Romeo and Juliet_

_Autions availble now! _

_( ask diretor for more details)_

Amy couldn't believe it. " A play huh? That will be great! I bet their looking for someone to play Juliet. I'll be perfect for that role!"

Filled with joy, Amy rushes inside hoping to find the director. Inside the theater was like orginal theaters, it had big red cutains and rows filled with chairs. With a couple of minutes of searching she was able to find the director sitting in the front row. He was an orange hedgehog.

"Hello sir you must be the director right" Amy asked

" Actually I'm the director's assitent. He is having a meeting with the rest of the crew right now so I'm taking his place for now."

" Oh well I was wondering if I can sign up. I want to play as Juliet."

" Sure here is the sign up sheet." He said giving amy the clipbord

"Thanks and by the way whats your name?"

" Flip but people call me Flippy.. Flippy the orange hedgehog" while receiving the clipbored back

" Thank you Amy Rose. Autions start next week and by the the way, do you somebody who would like to sign up for the part of Romeo?"

Amy was about to say no till she remembered that there is part where Romeo and Juliet kiss which made her think of Sonic which she end up having a dreaming bubble of she and Sonic kissing which was interupted by the sound of snapping fingers.

" You hoo, earth to Amy wake up!" Flippy said not knowing that he made Amy mad.

" **HOW DARE YOU RUIN MY DREAM !"** she said holding her hammer in the air like she was going to attack.

" Sorry, didn't mean to make you mad! All I asked if you know someone who wants to sign up as Romeo!" Flippy said with his knees on the ground begging to not hurt him

" Oh sorry about that, I'm nice ... really."

" So do you know anybody who wants to sign up as Romeo?"

" Actually I do in the matter of fact" showing her devious face

" So whats his name?"

" Sonic.. Sonic the Hedgehog."

**Authors Note: Flippy the hedgehog is Dark 'n Devious OC . Read her stories their great! I'll write more soon!**


	2. A favor

**Hello people I'm back! Sorry it took so long, school..ugh! You don't know how it is to be in 8 grade. Tons of homework. Anyway this is going to be a short chapter but I'll try to update more often. Shall we continue...**

Amy was running down through the crowded streets. She forgotten that today was the day for auditions and the worst part was that she forgot to tell Sonic that he had to come too( even though he doesn't know about it yet). When she finally made it to the theater, it was completely empty except for an orange hedgehog who seemed to be sleeping.

"**Yo Flippy wake up! **"

" **Ahh!** **Somebody going to kill me! Ahh!"**

When he wasn't looking, Amy hit him hard on the head with her hammer

"Oh, its you Amy! What are you doing here?"

"For auditions duh?."

"Oh right about that. Um how can I explain this to you. Oh yes um after the meeting the director went out to have dinner with the crew and lets just say they all end up eating some bad chilidogs"

"So are they going to.."

" Don't worry, they would come back eventually. They just ate some bad chilidogs and kept on throwing up and went to the hospital. They would be back for about 3.."

"Days?"

"Months. But don't worry, my boss left me in charge for the play and he hopes that I won't mess up like last time! So I was wondering um...do you know any other people who would like to join the play?"

" Well I do know a lot of people but I'm not sure if..."

" Great! Thanks for your help. By the way, we also need a backstage crew too!"

"They also ate bad chilidogs?"

"No! That's ridiculous! They ate bad hotdogs."

"Ugh!" And with that she left the theater to find anybody who will join the play

**Well there you have it. Don't worry, Sonic will appear in the next chapter. Please Review my story if you like it. Thank you and have a nice day! :)**


	3. Chapter 3

1Today was very busy for Amy. Probably the busiest day of her life. She traveled far and wide to find people she know and to persuade them to join the play. But it took a while...

Tails was gladly to help in the backstage and Cream and Cheese were very excited for the auditions tomorrow. Vanilla decided to join as well. It took nearly an hour in order for Knuckles to give in and Rouge decided to try out.. _in exchange for a jewel.. _

Vector was rather happy about the play and ended up forcing Epsio and Charmy to join as well. Shadow, at first didn't want to join, saying that it was stupid and had better things to do. But he end up changing up his mind without giving a reason why.

Amy also held out flyers all across town, hoping that more people would join. And before she thought that she was done... she had a thought in her mind.. _sonic.. SONIC!_

" Oh my gosh! I was so busy telling everybody about the play that I forgot to tell Sonic about it too! I better hurry!"

And while she was running to his house, she wondered how she would explain the whole situation to him? _" Oh hi Sonic! Just coming by to say that I signed you up as Romeo on the play Romeo and Juliet and that in the play you kiss me so be there at 8 o'clock sharp ok?" _

Of course not! She needed a way to explain to him but how?

*******************************

" Here I am. Sonic's house. Here goes nothing"

_Knock knock_

" Hiya Amy. What brings you here?"

" Oh hi Sonic! Um well... you see, there is this theater in town.."

" This place has a theater? Must' of run past it a lot of times so I must of not notice it."

" Well, yes , this place _those_ have a theater and its having auditions for the play _Romeo and Juliet. _Ever heard of it?"

" Nope. I don't even know what the play is about!"

"_Oh my gosh! Sonic doesn't even know what the play is even about! This is my chance!_

" Oh to bad" Amy said " Even though you don't know about the play, it doesn't mean you can't audition for it. Right?"

" Well , I'm not sure Amy. I wasn't born to act. I was born to run see!" as he ran across town and back to his house carrying a chilidog in his hand in just a few seconds " Want some?" Sonic said with his mouth full.

" Um.. no thanks"

" Ok then" he said as he ate the entire chilidog

" Well that's to bad. Our famous hero, who was brave to destroy and battle Dr. Eggman's robots but is _too chicken_ to just act on a stage, with lots of people watching him do so." Amy said in a sour tone

" Chicken? I ain't no chicken!"

" Prove it then chicken boy!" She said while making chicken noises

" Fine then! I'll go to that audition!"

" Alrighty then, be at the Webster theater 8 o' clock sharp you hear?"

" Oh I'll be there. And I'll show that I ain't no chicken 'cause I'm a hedgehog, Sonic the hedgehog!!" and with that he slammed the door

" Oh I love it when he says that!"

**Authors Notes: Yeah sorry it took so long guys. Hopefully the next chapter will be longer. I'm also accepting OC's just in case I need more characters to act in the play. Till then ..Chao!**


End file.
